The Best Thing About a Kilt
by Raynestorm16
Summary: Afraid he's hurt Kurt's feelings, Blaine rushes to assure Kurt just how much he likes his planned prom outfit. Just a little sexy time between our favorite Glee couple.


**A/N:** Just a little continuation of Kurt showing Burt, Finn, and Blaine his prom outfit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Glee. The only thing I own is my dirty mind and ideas. ;)

* * *

><p>"And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." Kurt said as he turned and walked to his room. Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the couch next to Finn.<p>

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Blaine stood up and ran after Kurt to his room. He understood where Burt was coming from. He was only looking out for his son. Kurt hadn't seen the real world. As Burt had said to him before, he's only sixteen and still sees the best in everyone. Even if there is no good in them. Kurt was still innocent and naïve. He still believed that good conquers evil in the end. Blaine had seen the real world as Burt had. He'd put up with the remarks and the beatings. He knew what it was like out there for people like them.

But then again, Blaine knew Kurt. If Kurt wanted something, he'd get it. He knew without a doubt that Kurt was wearing his suit. And Blaine was fine with that. He was more than fine. Because damn, that boy could pull off any outfit.

He knocked softly on Kurt's bedroom door. "Kurt? Hey, can we talk?"

"If you're telling me that you aren't going, it's fine. You can go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Came Kurt's voice from the other side of the door.

Blaine opened the door slowly and peered inside. "Hey." He gave Kurt a questioning glance and Kurt nodded. Blaine walked into the room and shut the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt looked everywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine reached over and put his fingers under his boyfriends chin and made him to look up. "I love your outfit and I promise you, I'll be standing right next to you the whole night." Blaine smiled.

The angel in front of him looked like he would burst from happiness. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Blaine could sense Kurt's hesitance at first. Like he wasn't expecting to be kissed. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. He felt the kiss being returned at last. His hands automatically went to Kurt's cheek. He felt Kurt smile.

"You know what my favorite part of your outfit is?" Blaine asked, breaking the kiss and looking into Kurt's eyes.

"What would that be?"

"The fact that you don't wear anything under a kilt." Blaine whispered in his ear. He felt Kurt's face turn hot.

"Blaine-" But Blaine cut him off by pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He lowered them onto Kurt's bed and straddled his hips.

"Don't worry, I know. Your dad and brother are right out there. But Kurt, you don't know how turned on I am just thinking about you being naked under that kilt." Blaine kissed him and rolled his hips to prove his point.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped and rolled his hips the same way Blaine had just done. "The things you do to me. You don't even know. I don't care that they're out there. Please. I need…" Kurt begged.

Blaine moved his hand slowly down Kurt's abdomen, ghosted his hand over Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt shuttered at the feeling. "Fuck, Blaine." He moaned.

Blaine could think of nothing else but having Kurt's cock in his hand. He repositioned his body, grabbed the bottom of Kurt's kilt, and pulled it up as far as it would go. Revealing that Kurt was in fact naked under the kilt.

"Well, I see that you're more than prepared." Blaine whispered as he slid down Kurt's body. Blaine slowly walked his fingers up from Kurt's knee towards is cock.

"Oh…god." Kurt sighed as Blaine's finger ran slowly up the underside of his cock. "Please…oh god Blaine…please…"

He brought his hand to his mouth and spit on it. Kurt would usually find that disgusting. But when Blaine did it, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand closed around his cock. He closed his eyes and let himself go. Blaine worked Kurt's cock like a pro. His hand was flying up and down Kurt's cock faster than it ever had. He leaned down and licked a drop of pre-cum off the head of Kurt's cock.

"FuckfuckfuckBlaine." Kurt moaned a little too loud. Blaine shushed him and continued working his cock. He could tell that Kurt was close. His hand movements slowed and he kissed the head of Kurt's perfect cock.

"Blaineblaineblainefuck. I'm gonna cum." Kurt panted. Blaine removed his hand, much to Kurt's protests. He looked up at Kurt with a gleam in his eye.

"Wha-" Kurt started to ask what Blaine was doing but stopped as Blaine winked, licked his lips, and swallowed all of Kurt's cock.

Kurt yelled his name and buried his hands in Blaine's hair as his head bobbed up and down on his cock. He felt the tightness in his belly and tried to pull Blaine off him. Blaine pushed his hands away and put his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt couldn't hold off any longer. Blaine's tongue was swirling around the head of his cock and it drove him wild. Blaine swallowed Kurt whole again as he came in his boyfriends throat.

Blaine swallowed every drop of what Kurt had to give. It was the hottest thing he'd ever done and he had to remember to do it more often.

Blaine released Kurt's cock with a small _pop_ and crawled up to lay next to him.

"Oh my god. You're amazing. You amaze me." Kurt snuggled up to his boyfriend. "What was that, by the way?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Just wanted to try something new." Blaine said before kissing him. "We'll be doing that again."

Kurt smirked. "I can't wait."

Just then a small knock sounded on the door. "Uh, guys. Is everything okay?" Came Finn's voice from the other side of the door. "I heard you yelling, Kurt."

Blaine giggled. Kurt turned bright red and slapped his arm. "Yeah, everything's okay Finn. We were just talking."

"Uh, okay. I'm going now." Finn said awkwardly. The boys waited until the retreating footsteps dissipated. They looked at each other and cracked up.

"Way for Finn to ruin the moment." Blaine laughed.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and lost himself in the kiss. This boy was amazing. Everything he'd wished on stars for. He was perfect. He made Kurt feel like he was worth something. Like he was wanted and loved. Blaine pulled back from the kiss and looked Kurt's in the eyes.

"I love you." He said simply. He hadn't planned on saying it, it just came out. But he knew that he had never meant anything more than he meant this. He, Blaine Anderson, loved Kurt Hummel with all his heart.

"I love you too. I always have." Kurt whispered with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Just wait until after prom. I'll show you how much I really love you." Blaine whispered seductively.

Kurt laughed. "I can't wait."

Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's waist and snuggled up to him. Their love wasn't perfect. No love ever was. But they had love. They loved each other. That was more than either boy had hoped for or imagined. But somehow, Blaine Anderson had found his soulmate. The one person out of six billion, that was his other half.

And he couldn't be any happier.


End file.
